My Gravity A JacobRenesmee Story
by unusuallydeep
Summary: As Renesmee grows older, Jacob's feelings for her begin to change.
1. The Lake

Renesmee's POV  
I sat down on the sofa, tired as ever, but unable to sleep. I let my thoughts drift to Jake, my best friend. For some reason, when I thought of him, all my problems disappeared. Jake had been my best friend my whole life, well, exsistence. Now, technically, I was 7 years old. But I looked like an average sixteen year-old, though I could've graduated when I was in ninth grade, my marks were above and beyond anything the school'd ever seen. All of my friends were jealous of my hanging out with Jacob. I guess Jake's pretty good-looking, but it's hard to judge- to me he's just Jacob. As my mind wandered, I slowly drifted into unconciousness.

Jacob's POV

I glanced over at the clock again and groaned. Three am and i was STILL up. STILL thinking about Renesmee. What was wrong with me? Well, that part was obvious, I'm in love with her. I'd always loved Ness, but ever since she was about six...well, looking and acting fourteen, I'd started seeing her in a different way. Of course, she could never and would never know this- atleast not now. All she saw in me was a best friend and although my feelings were completely different, I just wanted her to be happy, and me as a friend, that made her happy. I rolled onto my stomach and tried- with much difficulty- to keep my thoughts away from the girl who had my heart. It was a weekend, so Ness would expect me at her house when she woke up.  
At some point, I must've fallen asleep. Next thing I knew, there was light streaming in my window and the clock said it was just after nine. I rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. I pulled on a pair of shorts, shaking my head to dry my hair a bit. I grabbed my keys and flew down the road that would take me to Renesmee.

Renesmee's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the light pouring in from my window and rolled over to read the clock- ten. Jake was probably downstairs. I listened for a minute and heard my mom's car leave. It was just me and Jake. I was definitely looking forward to this weekend- my family was gone until Wednesday to some vampire-meeting or something.. I don't know. They'd starting going once or twice a month, I guess there was trouble in the south. Jake was supposed to 'supervise me' not babysit, just be helpful, you know, call occasionally. Only we both knew he'd probably be here non-stop. My mom was just leaving now, she got a little protective, even though I knew it was probably all my dad's idea. I got up and trudged to my bathroom. My hair wasn't too bad, just matted a bit. I combed my fingers through it and pulled off my tee shirt, and tossing on a bra and a tank top- It was May, and incredibly warm. I walked downstairs, tripping occasionally over my pajama pants which were much too big, because they were actually Jake's.

"Morning, Nessie!" I heard him call from the couch. I smiled and sat beside him, "Hey!" He gave me a one-armed hug and laughed at me, "Nice pants. I've been looking for those." I shrugged. "Well, you're very talkative this morning." I smiled, "I just want to fully wake up.. I'm gonna have a shower, kay? Then we could go to the lake.. ?" He smiled, "Sounds good."

Jacob's POV

After Renesmee was upstairs, I let my shoulders slump. It was getting harder and harder to be around her. The slightest touch sent electric shocks through my body. The lake... great. Seeing her in her underwear really wouldn't help, but it was tradition. And this would be the first time it was warm enough to swim this year. Of course, Renesmee would want to go for a run first, and I doubted she'd wear a bathing suit. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks, swimming always made us hungry- she'd gotten over human blood awhile ago, she still had the thirst, but human food was what she lived on now. About ten minutes later, I heard Nessie's voice.

"Jake?" I walked over to the stairs and saw her wearing nothing but a towel at the top of the stairs. Oh god, no Jake, no. Your mom, think about your mom.. There. That stopped the fantasies in their tracks.

"Yeah?" She readjusted her hold on the fabric, which still wasn't helping, "Do you know if I left my green shorts at your house?" I thought for a minute... Yeah, last week. She'd slept over and left them there. "Yeah, why?" She shrugged, then grabbed the towel from falling, I stared intently at her forehead, afraid to look anywhere but her face and knowing my eyes would look really confused right now. "I was gonna wear 'em. Oh well. Be right back!" Dammit! She used to be like my little sister, now, as she ran towards her room, my mind was filled with fantasies. She was no longer 'cute' to me, she was god damn sexy. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and sat down.

"Ready." I heard Renesmee's musical voice from the stairs, I turned and had to smile looking at her wide grin. She was dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a black tee shirt with the Metro Station logo on it. We'd gone to a concert together last year, I wasn't really into them, but she was a big fan. Alice surely wouldn't approve. Her light brown hair was swept into a side ponytail, loose ringlets hanging around her face, her brown eyes staring at me intently. I realized I was just staring straight ahead, "Then let's go." As she headed down the stairs, I was careful to keep my eyes away from her legs. She grabbed my hand and my whole body was electrically aware of her thigh brushing against mine with every step. As we reached the river, she ran and jumped right into a tree across the water. I rolled my eyes and she covered hers as I slipped my shorts off, phasing immediately. I took a few steps back and cleared the river. We ran for a few minutes, and reached the lake. I phased back while she wasn't looking and threw on my shorts. We went and sat on the rocky edge and dipped our toes in, "So how's school?" She rolled her eyes. "Beyond boring. I already know everything they're teaching. How's everyone? I haven't been to La Push in like a week!" I smiled, "Ah, they're good. Paul and Rachel are still trying to concieve.. Sam and Emily are happy, but they always are. Oh! Seth has a girlfriend!" She laughed, "Really? Aww." Teachnically, Seth was fifteen years older than Renesmee, but being a werewolf, he hadn't aged since she was born and was still stuck at fifteen. After a few minutes of mindless babble, she stood up. "Let's go in!" I was incredibly glad I'd chosen to wear my swimshorts, they were baggy, if you catch my drift. I tried to look away, but couldn't, as Renesmee carefully shimmied her shorts to her knees and then kicked the off. Oh god... It was happening. Dammit! As she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a pink polka dot bra, I could feel all the blood rushing to my... 'manhood' I couldn't wait to get in the water, where she wouldn't notice. She smiled and walked over to me. I kept my eyes firmly on her eyes, knowing if I looked at her perfect body, it would only get worse. She grabbed my arm and once again, my body went into after-shock. She jumped off the edge of the rock, pulling me with her. I resurfaced just before her, seeing as how I needed to _breathe. _Next thing I knew, there was an iron grasp around my ankles and I was pulled downwards. After I resurfaced again, she was on my back, laughing. As if the fact of her wet body pressed against my back, and the laughing shaking her wasn't enough, she had her legs wrapped around my waist, right above my now-incredibly-obvious bulge. She moved her feet up and down, trying to get a grip on me to dunk me, but it was turning me on... dear god, I am one sick puppy. Ha. Edward woul've liked that one. Before it could get worse, I sunk below the surface and flipped her backwards. I swam far away, wanting to calm myself down, slow my heartbeat, and let the blood flow back into the rest of my body.

I was eventually calm enough to swim again, she still hadn't resurfaced and I was grateful no one knew of this place. Surely a girl being underwater for over ten minutes would alarm SOMEONE. I got out and laid down on the grass, waiting for Nessie to come back up. I'm sure she heard my get out which was the reason for her perfect face popping up a few feet from me, she propped herself up on the edge of the lake and leaned. This was NOT good. The way her body was.. pushing together.. was not good. Not good at all. The worst part was, she had no idea what she was doing to me. "Jakeey... You got out?" She pouted, but climbed out. She laid down next to me. Really close. With every tiny movement she made, her body would brush against mine, sending flames through my body. Just then, there was a shrill ringing noise. She hopped to her feet and I watched her legs saunter over to her shorts, bend down and grab her cellphone. It was ridiculous. I'd never been this way with her before... up until a few months ago, I was fine being around her. She was talking into the phone and I started listening.

"Really?....What time?... Who's house?...Kyle's gonna be there!?"  
That stopped me; Kyle? Who was Kyle? She squealed and said goodbye before hanging up. She threw on her cothes and sat down beside me. I tried to act casual, "Who's Kyle?" I could tell she was repressing a smile, "This reeaallly hot senior. He's having a party tonight and he asked Jenna if I was coming! He asked about me!" She squealed again and all the blood drained from my face. I don't know why, but it felt like I couldn't breathe. God I'm such a girl. She pressed her hand to my abs, "Jeez, Jake! Everytime I see you you're more ripped!" Her fingers traced the contours of my abs and my body was shivering from her semi-cold touch. I flinched away, not wanting to feel what I knew I _would _feel when she touched me. She looked a little hurt, but stood up. "Need a ride to the party?" She smiled, "Sure. 'S not till ten though." I forced a smile. It was only noon right now, but I couldn't be around her like this. "Um, I brought food.." Could she honestly still be comfortable? Fine. Then I can too.

We spent the afternoon down at the lake, still eating, swimming, we played hide and seek for a while- Nessie loved it because she was amazing at picking up my scent. I managaed to keep myself under control for the most part, so that was good. When the sky started to darken, we raced back to the house. Of course, she won.


	2. The Party

When the sky started to darken, we raced back to the house. Of course, she won. We went inside, it was seven-thirty. Renesmee went and took another shower, not wanting to 'smell like lake' as she put it. I just nodded. Over an hour later, she came downstairs. She was dressed in a short mini-skirt, a low-cut black and white tank top and her hair was down straight. She had a lot of eye makeup and lipgloss on. I didn't like it. She was trying too hard. She was beautiful naturally, it bothered me when she tried to look _better, _because that was impossible. "So...?" She spun in a circle, "Um, Ness.." She looked at me, her eyes full of worry, "What?" I softened my expression, "What will your dad think?" She shurgged, "He won't know. We won't think of it around him." She hugged me from behind and I kept my mind on Edward. "Thanks for being the best friend EVER, Jake." I smiled with cynicism. I was ALWAYS the best friend. To Bella, now to Ness. I guess things could always work out. Who knows? It was confusing though. The Imprint-ers are only supposed to be what the Imprint-ee wants. Did that mean somewhere deep down she wanted me ? Probably not. Something about he is probably messed up. I couldn't help but worry.. Ness was gorgeous, perfect.. and to her I was just her friend. What if she didn't fall in love with me? What if she found someone else and got married? It wouldn't be... possible to stay away from her. But she was sixteen now, If she had feelings for me at all, wouldn't she know by now? I shook my head and pulled out of the Cullen's incredibly long driveway.

As we pulled up in front of a big house, I started to worry. There was music blasting, a bunch of kids out front drinking and smoking weed. This was NOT the place for my Renesmee.  
"Ness..," She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Jake, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Thanks for the ride." She kissed me on the cheek and I was engulfed in flames. She climbed out of the car, calling over her shoulder, "Remember not to think about this when Dad's around!" And with that she disappeared into the house.

I didn't have a good feeling about this. Ness would hate me if I she knew what I was going to do, but I'd stay out of her hearing range..and smelling range. Alhough not completely vampire, she still had a LOT of vampire characteristics. Such as not having to breathe- she did, but not very often.I'd say around one breath an hour was all it took to sustain her, but, like her mother, she enjoyed breathing. It made no sense to me. Her sense of smell and her hearing were still much beyond a human, but not quite up to standards with her family. However, her eyesight was impeccable. I drove my car back to my house and quickly phased, following Ness' scent back to the party. I was glad this kid lived on the edge of the forest, so I blended in in the woods. Outback, there were a few people making out, some smoking, and everyone had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand. Oh no. Ness can't drink. One cup of anything with alcohol and she's done. It's like a normal person drinking ten beers. Of course, we didn't know why. Another hybrid thing. I wandered the woods, listening for Nessie's musical voice.

Renesmee's POV

When we got there, the party was in full swing. I entered and scanned faces for people I knew. A lot of them were girls from my school, but all the guys looked a lot louder. Then, I spotted Jenna standing with a few other girls who I recognized from the group we sat with at lunch, "Hey guys!" Jenna's eyes were drooping, showing she'd already had a lot to drink, "Hey Renny!" The nickname sort of bothered me, but it didn't really matter. I sensed it before I felt it, but soon there was a body pressing against my back. Immediately I could tell it was Kyle. I knew his scent. I spun around and repressed a laugh as I felt something against my lower stomach, "Heeeey Baby," He slurred, his hands aorund my waist. I smiled, "Hey," He took my arm and pulled me to a table, "Let's get you a drink.." He grabbed a large cup and I sipped at it. I knew i should't drink, but I wasn't going to be the ONLY one not drinking. Soon, Kyle was grinding against me again. He placed a hand on my thigh and leaned down towards me. Oh god. He was going to kiss me! Oh my god. Pathetically, it would be my first kiss. I steadied myself and his lips found mine. It was eager, not sweet and gentle like first kisses were often described, but rough. He forced his tongue into my mouth and crushed my body to his. Honestly, I wasn't as strong as my family, but I can be. I just have to focus on it. If I really tried, I could have pushed him off me, but he was really strong, and it was hard to focus on that as his hands travelled up my shirt and he pushed me down a hallway. His lips moved down my neck and onto my chest, while his fingers fumbled clumsily with the hook on my bra. I took his breif distraction as an oppurtunity, "Kyle, what..what are you doing?" I stifled a moan as he sucked on my neck. He closed a door behind us and the only light was coming from the moon outside the window, "We're going all the way, baby." With that, he pushed me onto the bed. I struggled against his weight, but couldn't focus, "Kyle..Kyle, I'm not..I'm not ready!" He chuckled and stood up, pulling his shirt off. He had a six pack, but it wasn't as good as Jake's. He pushed himself onto me again, "Well that's too bad...because I need you." He pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing from my jaw down to the waist band of my jeans. The tears started coming.

Jake was right. I shouldn't be here. He was going to freaking rape me! I was sobbing hard as he pulled my skirt down. I wanted Jake. I found my voice and screamed loud, hoping with my life that maybe someone would come.


	3. Skipping School

Jacob's POV  
I had decided to lay down, I couldn't hear Ness anymore, but that probably had to do with the blariing music. I could still smell her, so I atleast knew she hadn't done any drugs or anything stupid. I was debating whether or not to leave when I heard a shrill scream, a voice I would know anywhere. A million thoughts raced through my brain as I phased back. I threw on my pants and ignored all the stares I ws sure I was getting as I flew into the house.

Renesmee's POV

I screamed and Kyle smashed his hand over my mouth, "What the f*ck are you doing!?" He replaced his hand with mouth and his hands travelled all over my body. I hated it. I prayed, please god, let someone have heard me, _please. _Downstairs, I could hear people shuffling as if something was scaring them... then I caught his scent. I struggled to push Kyle off of me, not wanting to be in this position when Jake came in, but it was getting harder and harder. His entire body was pinning me down.

Jacob's POV

I caught Renesmee's scent and followed upstairs. Oh god. To a bedroom. I turned the knob, but it was locked. I slammed the door down and immediately felt the tremors rolling off of me as I saw poor Nessie sturggling under this creep's weight. I had amazing self-control, but this was pushing it.

"Get the fuck off of her!" The guy turned to me, and I could see Ness' eyes- filled with fear and thanks. Her face was wet with tears and when the guy stood up, I saw she was wearing only her underwear. It made me want to kill him right there.

"And who are you to stop me?" He said, trying to sound tough, but I could hear the fear in his voice. I was over a foot taller than the dickweed.  
I couldn't think of anything to say, all I wanted to do was crush his bones. I slammed him into a wall and prayed to god he broke something. He screamed in pain. I was satisfied.

I quickly walked over to Renesmee who was now sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and took her in my arms. It didn't matter that she was almost naked, she needed me and I was here. "Ness.." I rubbed her bare back as she cried into my neck, "I'm so-so- s-s-o-rr-eey..I-I should..should have.. listened to y-you." She got out between sobs. "Shh, it's okay baby. You're fine, I'm here. It's okay. Shh." She turned and wiped the tears from her face, struggling to calm her breathing. She gave up on it and just stopped breathing for a minute. Then she was back to normal- still crying though. Seeing her so upset, it hurt me. I really wanted to go and rip that asshole to shreds, but that would just hurt Renesmee. I picked her up, not bothering with clothes, and tucked her into my chest. She was shivering and ice cold, despite my heat. I think it was from the trauma.

I snuck her out the backyard so no one would notice her lack of clothing. I quickly phased and she buried herself deep into my fur, still shaking. I brought her back to my house and tucked her into my tiny bed. Billy moved out a couple years ago, he's living with Sue and Seth now.

"J-Jake.." Her voice was tired. I quickly ran to the side of the bed, "Yeah, Ness?"

"Lay with me?" Oh god. I couldn't do it. But she batted her eyelashes and I gave in- like I always did. I crawled into the tiny bed and she pushed herself against me. She was curled into a tiny ball in my arms, shaking uncontrollably. Now that she'd calmed down, I could relax... or so I thought. Once all thoughts of dickweed left my mind, I was aware of her almost naked body pressed against _my _almost naked body in a way that definitely seemed to portray so much more than innocence. I shifted a bit away from her and she looked up at me. I could tell she was on the edge of unconciousness. She reached up, her tiny, pale hand gently brushing my lips. She smiled and fell asleep.

My lips felt like they'd been burnt- only minus the pain. Suddenly, the longing was almost too much. Out of nowhere, all I wanted was Renesmee. It was overwhelming, the suddeness of it. Of course, I'd loved her forever, been in love with her for awhile...but now... it was just so much stronger. It was like the first time we met eyes- everything else left my mind. She was what was keeping me here, all over again. Renesmee; My Gravity.

Did this mean... that she.. ? I couldn't even think it. But...what if Renesmee decided.. I wasn't just a friend? In her sleep, she clutched my neck, burying her face into my bare chest. She sighed. I decided it would be okay to enjoy tonight. I let one hand rest on the back of her thigh and the other on the middle of her back. I absolutely loved the way she had every part of her body pressing against mine. I kissed the top of her head and let my head fill with her scent I quickly glanced at the clock- 4am- before falling asleep with the girl I loved in my arms.

Renesmee's POV  
I blinked a few times and felt the beads of sweat on my forehead. I really couldn't sweat like a human- I'd just get a little on my forehead, that was all. All I could smell was the amazing aroma that came off Jacob's skin. I didn't know why everyone else complained about the smell- it was the best smell in the world. His hand was on my thigh, the other up near my neck. I looked up at his face, his mouth was parted slightly, his eyes closed. I smiled.

What was happening to me? Last night.. I had almost kissed him. Everything I ever thought I had fell down the drain- I no longer wanted Jacob to be _just my friend. _I'd thought it was the booze talking, but now, here I was, thinking the same thing, completely sober.

I realized I was still in just my underwear and he only had pants on. I smiled and glanced at the clock; Whoa! It was five pm! On Sunday! We slept the whole day. Well, I guess we didn't get home 'till late.

I couldn't break free of Jacob's grasp, but when I heard his phone vibrate on the table beside me, I grabbed it. The I.D. alerted me that it was from my mom. I clicked open the text and read it: Jake, where's Ness? She hasn't answered the phone all day. - Bells

I hit reply and quickly wrote back to my mom: Hey mom, it's Ness. Me and Jake ran some errands for Billy and now we're down at his place. Sorry to worry you. Tell everyone I love them. xo.  
I knew my mom would reply, but I turned the phone off anyway. I needed to think. I slid out from under Jacob's arms and he rolled onto his stomach. I reluctantly turned away from his perfectly muscled back and headed to his closet. I pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of his sweats- rolling them up about a foot. I decided to make some breakfast. I flicked on the oven and fried up two pans full of eggs- Jake would be up soon.

Jacob's POV  
I woke up and heard the sound of something frying in the kitchen. Mmmm, Nessie was making eggs. I got up as quietly as possible, she'd probably hear me, but only if she was paying attention. I slipped into the kitchen and saw her in my clothes. I slid up behind her and slid my hands around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. She sucked in her breath.

"Jeez, Jake! Give me a heartattack!" I chuckled, but she was blushing... why?

"Sorry, _Renny._" I joked. She scowled at me.

"No. _Anything _but Renny." I smiled at her.

"So, are you alright? You know... after.. last night.." She gulped.

"I'm fine. Just embarassed. I'm so so sorry Jake. _Please _don't tell-- think about it around my dad?" I nodded; anything for Renesmee.

She turned around, so her face was just inches from mine, my hands still around her waist, "Thanks Jake.."

Renesmee's POV

I turned around, and his face was so close to me. His arms were still around my waist, and the way he was looking at me was giving me butterflies, "Thanks Jake.." I trailed off. I blushed bright red as he noticed me staring at him. I bit my lip and stepped away. I grabbed two plates and put a few scoops of eggs onto one, and loaded the other with the rest.

We sat down and I picked at my eggs, now longer hungry do to the fact that my stomach was full- of butterflies. Jake wolfed his down and stood up.  
"Jeez! It's almost six! We better get you home, school tomorrow." Ugh. School. I pouted and groaned.

"Jakeey.. I'm already _so _ahead.. and Mom won't mind if I miss _one day. _Please can I stay here?"

Jacob's POV  
She was so hard to resist when she pouted like that, "Ness..."  
"Please Jake?" I sighed, "Ask your mom."  
I flipped the phone off the wall towards her, knowing she'd catch. Even in a family of vampires, that girl definitely had the best reflexes. She smiled and talked to her mom. And- just like anyone who listened to Renesmee's voice- she gave in, melting like a bowl of honey. After supper, Ness went home to get some clothes and I decided to go see Seth for awhile. Sure, the kid was annoying, but he'd grown on me.


	4. Not a Little Girl

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to the edge of my property and I could smell that Ness was already inside. I phased and went inside. "Nessie!" She jumped up from the couch, "Hey Jake! How's Seth?" She asked, looking at the ground instead of at me.

"Seth's great- happy as ever. The girl he's dating... she's nice. You'd like her. Leah doesn't though." She rolled her eyes.

"Leah doesn't like anyone but _you._" I chuckled.  
"So, Miss. Cullen, it's ten o'clock and we have no school tomorrow.." I heart her heart kick up a beat. Why though? "So how about we watch a movie?" I heard her sigh sadly, "Sounds fun, Jake. What're we gonna watch?" I shrugged, "Dunno. We have some movies... and Rachel brought a bunch of chick flicks home. You can choose."

Of course, she choosed some mushy love story. She ooh-ed and ahhh-ed through the whole thing, but when the ouple's make-out session started to heat up, Renesmee turned to me. She was sitting in my lap, sort of between my legs, which was a stupid, stupid idea, because everytime she shifted, I had to stifle a groan.

"Jake?" She looked at me, thinking about something. Her brown eyes blinking.

"Yeah?" She blushed a little bit, and looked up at me under her eyelashes.

"What's like to, um, make love? You know, with someone you love?"

Renesmee's POV  
"What's like to, um, make love? You know, with someone you love?" His expression looked tortured, upset by my question. I really wanted to know. Mom and Dad never really gave me the talk.. but I knew all about it. My mom found the topic embarassing, so I never asked her anything. He sighed,

"Well, Ness, I don't know about with someone you love, but it's amazing. Probably the best feeling in the world- you can't even imagine. So, with someone you love, I bet it's... it's probably more than anyone could even handle." His mind seemed to be else where as he said that.

I smiled, "Really? That great?" He nodded.

Jacob's POV  
She smiled at me, not knowing that I was thinking about what it would be like with _her. _"Really? That great?" I nodded, I'd only done it a few times. Fooling around with some girls from school, and with Leah, well, quite a bit, when we were bored.

Her face lit up and she pressed her hand to my cheek, showing me a picture of the two of us kissing. My breath caught in my throat and I almost had a heartattack when I heard the next words come out of her mouth.

"Show me." I gulped. I knew what she was talking about, but I was stalling, "Um, show you what Ness?"

She sighed and ran her hands up and down my sides, sending shockwaves through my body, "Show me how wonderful it is."

I gulped again, standing up. "Um, Ness, maybe you should go to sleep." She sauntered over to me, her legs shown off in a pair of tight short shorts. "I'm not tired."  
She smirked at me, her hands trailing from my chest and down over my abs, I could feel the bulge in my sweatpants growing as her delicate hands travelled lower and lower.  
She led her hands back up to my torso and placed one now-warm hand on my face, she was tracing my jaw with her index finger.

I shuddered. Did she have any idea what she was doing to me!?  
"Ness..." I opened my eyes and she was smiling at me, her hands moved back down and I shuddered again. This time, her one hand was on the waist band of my pants. Through the fabric, I could feel his fingers brushing over my 'manhood'

All of my control was about to go down the toilet. She grabbed my hand and pressed it tightly to her almost-bare chest. Her low-cut tank was not helping the situation. I pulled back, "Ness, no," She took my hand and placed it there again, pressing it tightly against her breasts. She smiled, "It's fine, Jake, I _want _you to."  
As much as I wanted it, as much as I'd dreamed of it, this was wrong. I couldn't let her do this. Her dad would kill me.

"Renesmee, think about wh...." I trailed off as he angelic face moved closer to mine, her full lips just inches from mine.

Her lips pressed delicately against mine and she slid her arms around my neck, backing me into the wall. I let my hand fall to her waist, the rational part of me was gone with the wind. All I could think about was Renesmee, how much I wanted her, how much I needed her, I could feel her, taste her, smell her...she was all I could see. Her tongue found my bottom lip and I welcomed her. She crushed her body against mine roughly, every part of her moving against every part of me. My manhood was about to explode.

I twisted my hand into her golden hair and backed her up, she turned and pushed me onto the couch, she continued to kiss me while she ripped off her tank top. I kissed all down her neck and onto her chest and she moaned. Her lips moved along my jaw and down onto my neck, sucking. She rolled so I was on top and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, moving up and down slightly. She reached for the waistband of my pants and I helped her yank them off, along with her shorts. I was lost in a fantasy world where there were just the two of us. Here I was, about to make love with the girl--woman-- I was in love with. We were both only in our underwear. She ran her hand onto my inner thigh, but I was quickly brought back to reality as I heard a car turn off the high way. No one ever came down this way unless they were coming to _my house. _"Dammit!" I broke the kiss and jumped up, throwing my pants on. "Nessie, get your clothes on and think about something else, just in case." I could tell right when she picked up the noise, because she through her clothes on in a hurry. She ran her fingers through her hair and sniffed. "It's mom and dad..." I slammed my fist into the table, "Dammit! Get on the couch!"  
She did as I said and I covered her in a blanket, flying into my own bedroom, I whispered very quietly, but I knew she would hear, "Pretend to sleep. Think dream-ish thoughts." I closed my eyes and kept my thoughts away from Renesmee- quite the feat. I thought about Sam and Emily with a little boy. Yes, that could pass as a dream. I just hoped Ness could do the same...

I heard the door click open, but made no note of it in my mind. I was beyond thankful right now at Nessie's _other _gift. She was able to completely block her thoughts from her dad, like her mom, but once again, she had to focus. She normally did it when she was stressed, or for surprises for him. But, I also knew, that sometimes her mind just did it on it's own, so maybe she'd be able to do it now.

(A/N: I just made that up, no hate please)

I heard Bella's gentle voice whisper to Ness, "Renesmee..honey... are you awake?" I heard Ness grumble and roll over, blinking her eyes at her mom, "Mom? Why are you here?" The couch squeaked as she sat up. Bella sat down, "They didn't really need us up there right now.. I thought you'd be awake. You've been sleeping a lot lately." Another vampire trait- Ness could go a long time without sleep, but she still needed it. I heard Edward sit down with them, "Nessie, hun, are you alright?" She said she was fine and asked why, "I can't hear your thoughts." I smiled, thank god.

"Really? That's weird.. but, maybe you guys should leave... Jake's still asleep..." Edward chuckled, "He's having quite the dream.." Renesmee was suddenly interested, "What's it about?" Edward shook his head, it was weird how I could hear even THAT.  
"Well, it was about Sam and Emily having a little baby boy... but then there were glimpses of you.. and some other guy...that he was beating up.." Renesmee nodded, and I was sure she was smiling, "Well..." Edward and Bella stood up,

"Come on home, honey. You can see Jake in the morning." She stood up slowly and made a lame excuse about getting her bag from the kitchen, I could tell immediately when Bella and Edward were out of hearing range because Renesmee's sweet voice whispered, "Sorry Jake.." And then she was gone.

I tossed and turned all night... things were definitely different.

Renesmee's POV  
I got up and showered quickly. I entered my massive closet and headed to the smell of denim. I pulled on a pair of worn jeans and then headed towards the cotton, but got distracted my a famaliar scent just outside. Jacob? I hadn't seen Jacob since... that night, over a week ago. I turned red even thinking about it. I'd almost had _sex _with him! And I'm only sixteen.. well, seven, actually.

_"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" _I heard my dad's voice boom from downstairs.

Oh.  
My.  
God.

What the hell!? I thought he was out hunting!? How did I miss him coming back!?

"Um, yes daddy?" I barely whispered, but I knew he heard.

"Get down here!" I sighed and quickly peered out the window, Jake was frozen in his tracks, but he glanced up at me, "Go home." I mouthed. His expression became confused, but then it must have clicked. He walked into the woods, but I had a feeling he didn't leave. I threw on a shirt and walked quickly down the stairs and sat on the white sofa, "Yes, Daddy?" I tried my best to look innocent. I kept my mind full of images of me and Jacob kissing.. but in strange places, like France, Australia, places I'd never been. I was hoping he'd pass it off as a fantasy. He was pacing in front of the big window overlooking the backyard,

"Renesmee, how old are you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sixteen, born September tenth, 1992." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, I meant for real."  
I nodded, "Oh. Seven, born September tenth, 2003."

He nodded, "And do you think at your age, your ready for a relationship? Of any kind?" I sighed, ready for an arguement. I blocked my mind from him, so he wouldn't see the flaws in my arguement.

"Dad! I'm not a baby! I might have been born seven years ago, but I look like a sixteen year old and my mind is developed WAY beyond that! Besides, you shouldn't intrude in my mind!" I couldn't help but laugh to myself, if anyone heard what I just said, they'd think we were INSANE. He shook his head again,

"Nessie, I'm your dad... and I don't like you thinking about Jacob this way... when did it start?" I sighed. I decided it was better to tell him the truth.

"Well...kind of for a while.. I mean, I had a bit of a crush on him when I was..erm.. little, but that was just... I was really young. Then, sometime last year, it was a ...stronger crush. And I was around a thirteen year old then.. and now. I don't know, Daddy. It feels like so much more." As I was speaking, I could see him getting angrier and angrier.

"Renesmee! You are SEVEN! And if you're going to continue to think this way, you can stay away from Jacob!" I felt tears sting my eyes, my voice was cracking when I found it again.

"But Da-ddy! You knew this was going to happen!" He just buried his face in one hand and pointed to my bedroom with the other. I ran up as fast as I could, slamming my door shut and falling onto my bed. I bawled and bawled for so long, it seemed like forever. Suddenly, I heard a low howl. Honestly, I bet even vampire ears would have just thought of it as a _normal _wolf, or at the very least, just one of the pack. But I knew his 'wolf voice' all too well. Jacob was calling me. I made sure to keep my mind protected as I listened downstairs. Rosalie was just about to go hunting with Emmett, and they were going to head out through their bedroom window, facing the front yard. I grabbed my pillow which had my scent all over it, and doused it with my perfume. I put the teddy bear I slept with next to it, praying the scent was enough to pretend to be me for awhile. I knew my dad well enough to know he'd need a LOT of time to calm down before talking to me. I stood in my window and waited for the exact moment when they jumped. We all landed at exactly the same time, making my jump completely unnoticable.

I ran with all the speed I had and cleared the river all in less than a second. I smelled Jacob a little ways away, he had just phased into his human form. Without a word, we both ran until we hit the cottage, which we knew was out of hearing- or smelling- range.

Jake sighed, "Ness...What your dad said.. I kinda get it." My mouth fell open. What did he just say?

"But Jake.." I felt the tears rising up again, "I thought you.. I thought you wanted me.. ?" He threw his hands up and grunted in frustration, "Ness, I do, that's the problem. To your dad, you're still a little girl," I was about to protest, but he put his hands out, "Even though you aren't. But maybe we should wait.. be just friends for now? It'll save your dad a heartattck. Erm, you know, if that was possible." We both laughed, even though my heart was shattering.

"But Jake... I love you..." I barely whispered. His big warm arms wrapped me in a tight hug, crushing me to his chest, "I know, Nessie, I love you too."

Jacob's POV  
I crushed Renesmee to my chest, not ever wanting to let go. She loved me. She said she loved me. I was so giddy, it was almost embarassing. But then I was brought back to earth as I picked up Bella's scent heading our way. I stepped away from Renesmee. She looked hurt, "Your mom.." I breathed. Right on cue, Bella appeared. She took in our expressions and settledo n staring at Renesmee.

"Ness..?" Renesmee sighed.

"Mom...If I tell you something.. will you promise to not get mad?" Bella looked wary, but nodded.

"Well, last week... before you to Jake's.. me and Jake.. we were kind of... well, realizing our true feelings. Mine, I mean. Jake knew his," She glanced at me and smiled, but turned back to her mom, "And this morning... I thought dad was out hunting and I wasn't really paying attention to anything.. I was too busy thinking about that night." I smiled, so it stuck with her too, "And he um, was home... he freaked out. He basically told me I was a baby and that I couldn't see Jake." I wondered why Renesmee hadn't just shown her mom what had happened. I assumed it was because she wanted me to know thatshe was thinking about it... and didn't want her mom to know how close we'd been.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed- her and Renesmee looked so alike, yet so different. Bella was a lot more reasonable than Edward when it came to their daughter.

"Well, I knew this day would come...honestly, Ness, I wish you would have told me how you felt." She sighed again, "I can't say I really _want _this, but I know Jake," She smiled at me, showing off her gleaming white teeth, "I'll try and talk to your dad. Just... try and stay away from each other for a little while.. just until he calms down." I nodded. It was going to be hard, but so much better than never seeing her.

Bella ran off and I pulled Ness close, kissing her hair, "See baby, it'll be okay." Renesmee looked up at me with her amazing brown eyes and smiled. She put her hand to my cheek and I found myself lost in the vision of that night. As she retracted her hand, I grabed it. I pulled it back up to my face and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She put both hands on my shoulders and kissed just under my jaw- it was as high as she could reach. I smiled and bent down, I leaned in slowly, our lips barely touching. She kissed me with more passion than I would have thought possible.

Feelings from that night- hers and mine- began rumbling through my mind. I pulled away quickly before it got too out of hand. I kissed her cheek, "Bye Nessie." She smiled and grabbed my hand, "Bye, Jakey. I love you." And with that, she was gone.


	5. Disobeying Edward

Renesmee's POV  
I absolutely hated being away from Jake. My mom tried tlaking to my dad, so hopefully he loosened up. It's been three days without Jake, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle.

"Renesmee! Do you want a ride to school?" I heard Aunt Alice call. The story in Forks was that I was da-- Edward's cousin- I looked like the vampire version of my mom, not the human one, so no one would recognize that. I was like with Esme and Carlisle because my dad died and all of their kids were gone off to college.

"Sure!" I quickly grabbed my bag and cellphone off the table and ran downstairs. Aunt Alice looked me over, "Ugh, can't you ever wear anything but jeans? How about a dress?" I groaned, "Aunt Alice, let's go." Technically, I could drive, but it's only October and you can't get a license in one month.

We got in her yellow porsche and drove to school- it was a little flashy, but everybody got used to it.

"Bye Renesmee, want me to pick you up?" I quickly thought of a plan.

"No, I feel like running. See you tonight, thanks." I kissed my aunt's cheek and bounded into the school. Jenna came running over to me,

"Nessie!" I spun around to face her, "Hey Jenn." I said opening my locker.

"Guess what!" I tried to fake interest, but I was too preoccupied with my plan for tonight. "What?"

"Dan wants to ask you out! Eeeeep!" I wasn't even really listening. It kind of bothered me how al the guys wanted to ask me out.. It seemed like all they wanted was to get in my pants, just to brag about it to their friends later.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Jenna looked confused, "Huh? Wait! Do you have a boyfriend!?"  
She was jumping up and down now. Jacob as my boyfriend.. well, he wasn't really.. but I guess I could say that.

"Yup." Her eyes got huge, "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!? Who is it!? Is it Kyle!?" I flinched at the name, but she didn't notice and continued with the questions, "Is he our age!? Younger!? Older!? What's he look like!? When can I me--" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Later." I walked off to my honors english class and pretended to pay attention.

Finally, it was lunchtime. I scrambled to the bathroom before Jenna could find me and pulled out my phone. I hit speedial one and it rang three times.

Jacob's POV  
I woke up to the phone ringing, I picked it up, rubbing my eyes and yawning at the same time, "Hello?"

"Jake? Did I wake you?" Renesmee's sweet voice woke me right up.

"No, no, it's fine. Is something wrong!?" I mentally scolded myself for not being more protective of her.

"No, I was just... wondering.. how do you feel about disobeying my dad?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renesmee's POV  
I tapped my pen against my desk impatiently all through my last period chemistry class. Ugh, this was soooo boring. Finally, the shrill bell announced we could leave. I move at a fast human pace to my locker and shoved my books in my bag. I headed out of the school and was vaguely aware of people following me.

"Jake!" I squealed, as soon as I saw him leaning against his motorcycle. I heard a million whispers behind me and listened.

Great. Jenn had told everyone about my 'boyfriend.' Oh well.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Nessie!" He kissed my forehead, "I missed you!"  
I giggled like a little girl, "I missed you too! Now hurry before Auntie Alice sees that my future disappeared."  
Aunt Alice was getting better at seeing me, and I'm sure my dad had her watching over me. But when I was with Jake, our futures had absolutely nothing intact.


	6. Aria

Jacob's POV  
I kick-started Bella's old motorcycle and motioned for Renesmee to get on. She slid on behind me and put her hands around my waist. She hugged close to my body and I shivered at the contact. I hated wearing a shirt- for one, it was too warm for one and two, I'd rather have Renesmee on my bare back. Whoa! Jeez Jake!

She giggled and pressed her lips to the back of my neck, I laughed.

"Ness, probably not the best idea to distract the driver like that."  
She laughed, "Sorry." I glanced back and saw the crowd of people disappearing behind us.

Bella's POV

I was sitting, re-read Wuthering Heights for the eight-hundreth time, when I heard my husband's hand smash into the table, "Dammit!" I immediatly sped into the kitchen, "What's wrong!?" I looked down at the table, thank god he didn't break it- it was Esme's favorite. He turned to me slowly,

"Alice... was looking for Renesmee's future.. when it disappeared completely." I sighed,

"Edward, what did you expect to happen? Can't you see? She's in love with Jacob." I watched his fists clench together, "And there's nothing we can do about it. They were made for each other," I slid my arms around his waist, "Just like us." I kissed his chin and his face broke into a grimace,  
"Exactly. And I remember what I used to think about while I was with you...." I sighed, "But Edward, you can read Jacob's mind. You know he only wants what's best for Nessie."

He ran his hands through his hair like he always did when he was stressed, "I don't like this." I shook my head, "Unfortunately, that doesn't matter. Whether we say she can or not, she's going to find a way to be with him."

"Well, for now, she can be with him. But when she gets home, lockdown for two weeks." Before I could protest, he was gone. I sighed and went back to my book, what else could I do?

Jacob's POV

It was like heaven having Renesmee's body pressed against mine, I could feel er warm breath against my neck. We pulled up in front of my little house and got off.

"You know, Ness, you're gonna get me killed." She smirked and hugged me,  
"Atleast we'll die together." I had to laugh at that, they must've figuredo ut she was gone by now. I brushed the golden ringlets from her face and gently kissed her. She immediately got into it. I laughed and pulled back, "Come on, let's go see the guys." She grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

Renesmeee's POV

We walked to Sam and Emily's and chatted for awhile, catching up. Then Quil, Embry, Seth, Kim, Claire and a girl I'd never met came.

"Ness!" Quil yelled as he pulled me into a bear hug, I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Quil!" He held my shoulders and looked me up and down, "Lookin' good." I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey guys! Wow Claire, look at you!" Claire smiled at me, she was ten now. "So Seth, who's this?" I smiled, winking at him.

Hel ooked kind of embarassed, but cleared his throat, "Um, Aria, this is Renesmee... Ness, this is Aria." She smiled and held out her hand, she was really pretty. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes... but I couldn't help wondering.. if he imprinted on her, shouldn't she be Quileuite? You know, carry on the wolf gene? I'd have to ask Jake later. "Nice to meet you,"

Emily poked her head around the corner, "Food's ready!" I quickly jumped to the side before I was trampled by hungry werewolves. Me, Kim and Claire were laughing, but Aria seemed unphased. I looked at her out ofthe corner of my eye and her head snapped in my direction, so I looked down.

After everyone ate, we went outside and had a fire in the backyard- I didn't want to go home. Jake grabbed my han and pulled me up, "Let's go for a walk," I got up gladly and we walked to first beach. He stopped walking and turned to face me, his arms on my elbows, "Renesmee.." He breathed.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, "Yeah?" He sighed and dropped his gaze, then looked back at me.

"So.. you know all about imprinting.. right?" I nodded. Jake told me all about it ver since I was little; I sort of wish he'd imprinted on me, but as long as he loved me, it didn't really matter.

"Well... I, um, I imprinted... about seven years ago.." My heart sunk. He'd imprinted? On who? My mom? Is that why he was always at our house!? One of my aunt's maybe!? It was taking everything I had to hold back my tears. "O-oh." Was all I managed, my voice cracking. He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him, "Ness, I imprinted on YOU." Those words sent my head spining. Me? I was Jake's _soul mate_ ? For real?


	7. OJ & Sleeping Pills

A Week Later

Renesmee's POV

It was two am I walked quietly down the stairs, a wasted attempt in a house full of vampires who never slept.

"Renesmee?" I heard my dad call. We stayed at the main house tonight because there was another flare up with the southern vampires and momma and daddy wanted to talk with everyone else.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked in a whisper, I knew he could hear.

"Come in here, please." I walked into the kitchen, expecting them to tell me to go back to bed.

"Honey, your dad and I were talking.." I was surprised to find only mom and dad in the kitchen.

"They went hunting." Daddy answered my thoughts. I hated when he did that, "Sorry." I had to laugh. Moma gave me an almost-glare.  
"Whoops. So you and dad were talking.." I urged her and sat down.

"About you and Jacob." Oh no. Daddy smirked at my thoughts.

"Good things, Nessie, good things." My dad assured me. My eyes widened and I blinked, "Good things? About me and Jake? When you are planning to kill him?" They both laughed lightly.

My mom spoke up again, placing her cold hands on top of mine, "I know Jake. I know he's a good kid-- er, man?" She shook her head, "Anyways, you two _were _meant for each other... soo.." I felt a grin spread across my face and turned to my dad, "For real?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,

"Ness. I trust you." He took a deep breath, "And I trust Jacob. Don't do anything to make me question that trust." I squealed and hugged both my parents. "Thank you, thank you!" They laughed and daddy took my hand.

"Now let's get you that glass of juice and the sleeping pill you came down here for." Momma laughed and daddy poured me a glass of O.J. and I swallowed the pill. I smiled up at me daddy, his flawless face brightened and almost sparkling in the dull moonlight, "Thanks, Dad. I love you. Sorry for sneaking away last week." He just smiled at me. I gave him a hug around his neck and he picked me up. "Get to bed you little monster!" I giggled, "Only _half _monster, daddy!" He chuckled and tucked me into my bed, kissing my forehead before going back downstairs.

I fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams about Jacob.

**

I woke feeling incredibly happy. Since my little runaway stunt, mom and daddy took away my phone privileges and my time with Jacob. I was ecstatic to see my phone on my bedside a table, a small not in front, "Call Jake." It said in my mom's penman ship. Below, in my father's neat scrawl, "Remeber your promise" was written. I laughed but flipped my phone open and hit speed dial number 1 as I headed into my closet.

"Hello?" Jake picked up as I pulled a pair of jeans from one of my many shelves, "Jake!" I squealed.  
"Ness! You got your phone back!" I squealed again, with just pure joy, "Yup! And! I can hang out with you! An-" He interupted me, "Nes, that's great, I'll c--" So I interupted him, JAcob Black, I was not finished speaking!" He laughed and mumbled and apology, "And! I got PERMISSION from my parents! To um, you know, be your um.. girlfriend, or whatever." Then he was speechless. Oh no. Did he not want me to be his girlfriend? Don't be silly! He imprinted on you, you tard! I scolded myself in my head as I grabbed a plain white tank top from a high shelf.

"Nessie. That's...that's... words can't even describe. Can I come over?" I smiled, "Yeah sure." I checked my clock, it was ten. "How's eleven?" I could practically hear him smiling, "Perfect. See you then." I smiled, "Bye Jake."

I set my clothes on the bathroom counter and had a steaming hot shower. My thoughts drifted everywhere. That's when I remembered I hadn't asked Jacob about Aria. I'd do that today.

I got out and brushed my hair, pulling my clothes on. I headed into my room and grabbed my mascara, lipgloss and wooden hairband Jake had given me on my birthday. I got ready and waited for Jake to show up.


	8. Chatting

**(A/N: I know I'm not the best writer, but I really enjoy it. Please review? It gives me motivation =) And, I'm lazy. So, I apologize for all of my mistakes :\ I try not to make any, but I really can't be bothered to proofread. Haha. Thanks to everyone who likes my story!)**

Renesmee's POV  
Uh-oh. I had heard Jake's car pull-up, but I was busy helping Jasper clean up all the smashed boulders- he and Emmett had been arm-wrestling... again.  
I heard Alice's sweet little voice call Jacob upstairs, a hint of deceit in her voice. I listened harder. Rosalie and my mom were upstairs. "Time for the scare-the-shit-out-of-the-mutt plan to begin!" Rosalie laughed evilly. Momma took a deep, uneeded breath, "Rosalie, I really don't think we need to give him the tenth-degree. I mean he--" I could picture Rosalie scowling, "Don't ruin my fun, Bella."  
"In here Jacob.." Alice said, a smile in her voice.

"Oh no. You guys are NOT giving me another chick-makeover!" I had to laugh. When I was 'two' I asked Jacob to play princesses with me. My aunts and my mom had made him into a very convincing princess.

Alice giggled, "No Jacob. We're here to.. talk to you. We love Ness." He interjected, "So do I." Rosalie scoffed, "We know."

Jacob's POV  
It was awkward standing here. "No Jacob. We're here to.. talk to you. We love Ness." No duh. "So do I." Blondie scoffed at me and flipped her hair, "We know." Bella gave me apologetic eyes and I smiled at her. I heard the back door open and Nessie's sweet voice sounded angry, "You _guys!_" Alice covered her mouth with a tiny hand and giggled, "Oops. You better go." She said, literally pushing me out the door. From the hall, I heard Ros--Blondie's voice, "Well, there goes our entertainment." I laughed.

I wanted to see Nessie so bad, I missed her horribly. But before I got the chance to talk to her, Edward was blocking me on the stairwell. _We need to talk? _I thought. Edward smiled and walked outside, gesturing for me to follow.

I caught a glimpse of Nessie pouting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. I chuckled.

After we were about a mile from the house, Edward turned to face me, "Jacob." I straightened up, "I know how much you love Nessie and I know that you are the only person I would ever let her be with.. but at the same time, I don't trust you." He chuckled and I laughed awkwardly, "Don't get me wrong, I mean I mostly trust you.. But I remember how things were with Bella.." I rolled my eyes, "And I know you have grown up since then. But please, she's my _daughter." _

I nodded, "I know, Edward. I'm not going to try anything on her, you know that just as well as I do." He laughed, "I guess I do."  
I stood there awkwardly, "Is that all...?" He smiled, "For now, I guess so." I smiled and felt an odd urge to hug him. _Weird.._

He laughed and put out his arms, "Please. Don't hug me. The smell is bad enough." We both laughed and walked back to the house. Nessie was standing on the front step, bouncing. When I got close enough, she jumped on me, "Jake!"

________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed. I'm going to start a different Nessie/ Jacob FanFic, but will continue this one also =)**

Honestly, I LOVE getting reviews.

**P.S- Sorry this was SO short. New one soon =)**


	9. Leah

Renesmee's POV

I strained my ears to hear Jacob and Daddy, but it was no use. I supposed they had made sure to go far enough away to avoid my eavesdropping. Then, suddenly, I heard them both launch themselves across the river. I heard Jacob laugh, and I took that as a good sign, shooting off to the backyard.

I stopped about twenty feet from them, searching their faces. Daddy looked resigned, but not angry or annoyed in anyway, so I moved on to Jacob. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He looked amazing, as always. His dark hair was in a mess, hanging in front of his chocolate eyes. His mouth was tugged up into a beautiful smile, revealing his white teeth. He was wearing a tight-fitting grey tee shirt with beige cargo shorts and he looked absolutely gorgeous. When I zoned back in, I realized my dad was gone and flung myself at Jacob.

"Jake! I missed you." I whispered into the crook of his neck as he held me. I felt his chuckle against my shoulder.  
"I missed you too, Ness." I leaned my head back and looked at him, then down at his lips. He caught my train of though immediately and lowered his head to kiss me. My eyes fluttered shut and I let out a sigh of contentment. I'd really, really missed him.

He pulled away and set me down, leading me into the forest. I grabbed Jacob's hand and intertwined our fingers, smiling at him.

"Jake?"

He smiled, "Yeah?"

I looked down and blushed a little, "Um, you can tell me if I'm being rude or something, but, um, what's so special about Aria? I thought Quileutes imprinted on people who carried on the wolf gene."

His face brightened as he laughed, "Ness, that's not rude at all. No, Aria's mom is Quileute, but she's never met her mom, so she grew up in Forks with her dad."

I nodded. That made sense, "But she doesn't go to Forks High...?" Jacob shrugged, "Nope. When she found out about her heritage, she wanted to learn more about it. So she came to the reserve.. and everybody kinda made fun of her.. for being 'white'.. but when Seth saw her.." He chuckled, "Well, you know the rest." I laughed. "That makes sense.. So what's new?" He shrugged, "Nothing much."

Jacob suddenly had his hands under my thighs as he threw me over his shoulder, I giggled and pounded his back with my fists, "Ja-ake!" He laughed and fell to he ground, me landing on top of him, pinning him down. "Um, Ness? Wanna get up?" I smiled, "No, I like this position."

All I wanted to do was be with him. Be near him. Holding his hand wasn't enough.

I pushed my lips against his ferociously, prying his mouth open with my own. He pushed me off and I felt a pang of hurt.

"I'm...sorry..?" I asked as if it was a question. He sighed, stood up and chuckled. Pulling me up, "No Ness, I just think we should.. talk."

And talk we did. We talked for hours- ending in a makeout session.

A Few Weeks Later

Renesmee's POV

I pulled my hair into a low side-ponytail and looked into the mirror. I was ecstatic. I was officially Jacob Black's girlfriend. My dad cleared his throat and I giggled. He didn't like it, but as he put it, Jake was better than other boys my age. Leah was coming over so we could go shopping with Alice and my mom to look for Prom dresses. At my school, Prom was for grade twelves and elevens.

We went into the 800th dress store and headed for the racks. I gave my mom a pleading look and she turned to my aunt Alice, "Um, Alice, can you help me pick out some new.. dresses? I mean, I have no sundresses! And that way Leah and Ness could pick out some dresses they liked and then get your approval."

I'm pretty sure Aunt Alice stopped listening after 'dresses' She grabbed Mom's hand and dragged her out. Leah and I had a good laugh and then browsed through the dresses.

She pulled out a royal blue dress that looked great with my hair. She grabbed a dress to try on just for the fun of it and we headed into the changeroom.

"So, how's Jake? He hardly phases anymore." Leah asked, smiling at me as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"He's good.." She nodded and we both looked in the mirror at our dresses. I was in love with mine- Leah, not so much.

Leah looked over at me and smiled, "Have you guys...y'know..?" My eyes widened breifly and I turned red, "Um, no.." She laughed lightly and pulled her jeans and tee-shirt back on.

"Well you should. He's great in bed." With that, she walked out of the changeroom.

They..? What! I thought.. Leah! And Jacob! I was getting more furious by the minute and was thankful that neither daddy nor Jasper were here.

I acted normally all the way home, even through the fashion show that Alice forced us to put on. I kept daddy out of my mind by trying to rehearse the pledge of allegience in every language I knew. As soon as I was free of Alice's eye, Daddy confronted me.

"Renesmee? Is something wrong?" I looked at him, fake confusion on my face, "Yeah, fine. Why?" He looked at me knowingly, "Ness, you just repeated the Pledge of Allegiance eight times in your head. Then blocked me out. What's going on?" I let the confusion burrow deeper into my features, "Nothing, really, dad. Shopping just bores me and I didn't want to think about it anymore. Can I head to Jacob's now?" He still didn't look convinced, but nodded.

I ran out the back door and cleared the river, heading towards the reservation.


End file.
